The present invention relates to an extrusion cross-section for a straight edge clamping device. More particularly, the invention relates to an extrusion cross-section for a straight edge clamping device used to secure workpieces and to guide a power tool along the straight edge. Also, the invention relates to an extrusion cross-section for a straight edge clamping device which is strong and robust to external mechanical strain.
Straight edge clamps are used in wood working for having a straight edge secured to a workpiece or workpieces so that a power tool or a guide for a power tool can be moved along the straight edge, for example, to form a cut edge with a circular hand saw or to form a trimmed edge with a hand router. Also, straight edge clamps are used for the purpose of holding accessory tool against a workpiece, for example, to form pocket holes.
A straight edge clamp by prior art includes a straight edge that is made of extruded aluminum and has an open channel, a fixed stop, a sliding stop that is received in the channel and can slide along the straight edge, and a bar or rod clamp. The sliding stop has a body that is inserted in the channel of the straight edge, and a jaw that protrudes from the body and out of the channel to secure a workpiece.
The shape of the straight edge, thickness of its cross-section, and manufacturing tolerance of extruded aluminum affects the stability of the straight edge when working on workpieces, such as making a cut with a hand circular saw, or hand router, or drilling pocket holes with an attached accessory tool.
When the workpiece are clamped between the fixed stop and the sliding stop with the clamping action of the bar clamp, the jaw of the sliding stop is forced against the workpiece, and the body of the sliding stop binds itself within the channel of the straight edge between the top and bottom surfaces of the channel.
The problem in a straight edge clamp by prior art is that aluminum extrusion products used for making straight edges has a minimum dimension variation of 20 mil, and this variation is the potential amount of movement of the straight edge even when the bar clamp of the straight edge clamp is securely engaged. The problem is inherent in the nature of aluminum extrusion.
The variation is affected by many factors such as shape, size and thickness of the straight edge. Such factors also affect the cost of the extrusion and ultimately the cost of the straight edge. Increasing the thickness of the straight edge for example will decrease the manufacturing dimension variation and increase accuracy and usability of the straight edge clamp. However, it increases the ultimate manufacturing cost of the straight edge clamp beyond practicality.
To solve the problems, optimizing of the mechanical structure is very important. The optimized cross-section of the extrusion can attach the variation problem and the manufacturing cost problem effectively.
Accordingly, there has been a demand for a more stable straight edge clamp with material and thus reduced manufacturing cost.